Stolen kiss
by Abandonedsrry
Summary: Evil!Ash wants to give his host a departing gift. Warning: Boy x Boy, Evil!Ash x Ash.


**Title:**Stolen kiss_  
_

**_Rating: _**PG

**_Pairing: _**Ash x Dark Ash**_  
_**

**_A/N: _**Meh, I love Ashy boy, and I love his evil self...or so I did one early three o'clock morning. During that Sleepless trance I wrote this (And probably drank alot of coffee) It may not have good quality...but its worth reading, I suppose. So all Ash yaoi fans, enjoy.

---

_May…?_

_Max…?_

_Brock…!?_

_No…_

_They aren't here._

Ash blinked groggily and stared up at the mix of swirling colors above his head, hands stretched either side of him and legs hanging uselessly below him—where was he? _He had been in a pyramid…and he had touched an odd looking pokeball..._He blinked again, this time more roughly in attempt to ward off the dizziness that clouded his vision.

It was only when a familiar raven haired trainer came out from the shadows that Ash jerked, hands clenching and body stilling as said person wandered within his vision range. Familiar black hair, same lines under his eyes, well fitted blue clothes—this person was the exact clone of himself!

"W-who are you?" He demanded, voice sounding more fearful than he would have liked. "Why do you look like me? What are you doing!? Where am I?"

The trainer simply chuckled to himself and stepped up to Ash, his red tinted, shineless eyes narrowed in to slits. "You're quite a noisy boy, so many questions…" at this Ash glared defiantly, his teeth clenched and grinding together.

The king seemed to disapprove of this and leant over to tug Ash's chin forward, eyebrow rising at the small shiver Ash gave in response. "Uhnn…" the light groaned, pulling his face away, expression creased in to a confused frown. "W-who are you?" He repeated, fudge brown eyes wide with confusion.

The king chuckled, finding the boys naivety not only entertaining, but delicious. Perhaps he hadn't chosen a useless host after all.

Placing his fingers over Ash's chin once more, he jerked the boy forward and up against his palm, eyes going over each emotion running though his cluttered mind.

_Confusion, fear, wonder, excitement, sadness_…And that was just to name a few.

He tugged at the youngsters hair, finding it interesting that it was almost a duplicate of his own, and silently began to circle the boy "…I'm the king of pokelantis" The elder male decided to answer, running a few shadow flickering fingers down Ash's exposed skin, enjoying the warmth it gave off.

At the sight of Ash's expression, he grinned, smile vulgar and cruel. "I see you've heard of me before!" He chuckled, pulling his unnaturally cold hand away from Ash's chin.

Ash, for his part, calmly narrowed his eyes and took to tugging at his invisible restraints. "Tell me where I am! Where's my friends!?" His voice rose with each word and the swirling began to strengthen, curling madly around different parts of his body—some that made his discomfort even more obvious than it already was.

A deep rumbling grunt from his captor was the only answer he received.

"…Hn" The shadowed clone placed a hand over Ash's mouth, his cheerful mood darkening, before he tightened his hold and pressed his fingers in to the skin, enjoying the small 'rowls' of anger Ash gave off. "You talk too much."

As the clone lent forward Ash resisted the urge to pull backward, knowing it would only result in his arms been tugged at painfully by his invisible restraints—unfortunately, when cold air fell upon his lips he jerked, a small cry of 'A-ahh' escaping his mouth at the sheer surprise of his duplicate been so close.

At this, the elder chuckled. "Ha, what a weak little boy you are! I don't know why that moronic man has so much faith in—!" The sound of harsh winds ripped him violently from his speech, and within seconds his attention was turned to the blank of the front wall—or what Ash THOUGHT was the front wall.

"Hn, seems my fun is nearly up" The clone muttered coldly. It was only then that he removed himself from the walls front, wandering over to Ash and positioning himself just two feet away. "I shall give you a departing gift then!"

He leant forward and smirked.

"What are you—MMPH!?"

Ash jerked as cool lips met his own. He made a grunting sound and attempted to move away from the prying lips, only to find a hand pushing his head forward in to the kiss—deepening it.

Sucking greedily at Ash's bottom lip the king groaned at the constant warmth flowing through his hosts body, increasing the almost non-existent heartbeat in his chest, gradually building up warmth in his abdomen.

A tongue slid past the youngers lips and Ash made an uncomfortable grunt in the back of his throat, fingers tightening against his palms, and warm brown eyes closing firmly; unable to look at the clone any longer.

A rough tongue, similar to a cats, rolled up against Ash's own for a moment—before finally pulling away when icy winds whipped against both male's backs.

"Mmm…" The clone grinned, highly amused. "Too bad you won't have that memory to keep, kid" He flickered a hand and placed it over Ash's eyes, his virtual body starting to dissolve in to the swirling background. "Good thing I will."

With that, the clone disappeared, leaving Ash to gradually be pulled in to the darkness.


End file.
